


Lost Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Monika finds Mangle.Written for a prompt.





	Lost Girl

“Wait... how did she survive?”

Foxy sounds surprised and Mangle can’t help laughing at his face, he is confused, they all were, but she knows. She knows this weird schoolgirl crawled out of LOLBit’s domain... She’s not sure how but she doesn’t really care, the girl is precious.

Monika flops onto the bed, staring at the ceiling even as Mangle lowers herself to look at the girl, amused but kind at the same time.

“Well, hello Monika...”

Monika smiles, a little confused but pleased at the same time.

“You okay?”

Mangle sounds concerned and Monika smiles, nodding, then speaks softly.

“I’m fine... I was lost until I found... you... is all.”

Monika’s words clearly hit home and Mangle smiles softly, dropping to the bed lightly and enfolding the girl into her arms.

“Then... welcome home, little Monika.”


End file.
